A sheep in wolf's clothing
by TheWolvenAngel
Summary: This is Lucy's story, it will be continued at some point, but not very soon. I have other things to work on. Give it a week. Yeah anyway, This will be a romance in later chapters. I hope to get reviews! Even constructive crit will work.
1. Chapter 1

-1_My inspiration is the song Big girls don't cry. Its just something I wrote. Nothing special. I guess a venting thing I needed to write to make my heart lighter. I don't have very happy things happening at the moment, but oh well. Your not interested in that. This is a fan fiction about Lucy, someone I relate to a lot. Her two personalities. Just like me, one happy the other so depressed that she is violent, not trusting in anyone. Hates to get close to anyone. Though has a soft spot for one man in her life. For her its Kota. For me…Its hector. I still love that man, he won't get out of my mind. God I love him. Anyway here is my writing, sorry for the rant._

Lucy hung from the wall of the lab, her eyes drooping and her body limp. She could escape the hellish place with ease, but she didn't want to. Not yet, she needed to stay longer. Just a little longer, till she knew exactly what she would do. Her long pink locks rippled down her bare back, all the way to her bum. Her bare chest exposed, she never really understood why she had to be naked. Though her mind never lingered on it too long, less she loose what little sanity she had left.

She still wore a damned contraption on her head hiding her expressions, and covering the part of her head that showed her burden. The horns that made her different. That caused her so much pain. That made her non-human. At least on the outside, those horns were the only thing physically that set her apart from the accursed human race. Every other part of her looked human enough.

"**You horned freak!" **A voice echoed in her tortured mind, sending a horrid twitching sensation into her body. She hated remembering those times. The times when she learned no one could be trusted. When she learned that her purpose in life was to kill, to make the world her own. The only one she had ever felt so connected to was a little boy named Koda. She loved him, that was a word she didn't use lightly, let alone at all. Now though, she knew she didn't deserve to have such feelings for anyone. Especially him. Not after what she had done.

Closing her eyes softly, she recalled the beautiful tune Koda had in a little music box. The song she sang gently to herself every night in her hell. To lull herself to sleep, and to lighten the pain she felt inside. Sleep over took her before she could think more about Koda. As she slept, her multiple personalities talked to her. One with a bandage over her face. Another with a sadistic smile. "See dear…see what he did to you? He made you sad. He broke your heart. Kill him. Kill him like you know you should. You killed his sister. Why not him? Get out of this hell, and kill that bastard." The bandaged voice purred sadistically.

The smiling one stayed silent. **"No…Koda…Must live on." **Lucy insisted firmly, shaking her head to clear the thoughts from her mind. Upon doing that she woke. Lucy didn't know if it was day or night, she never did…but it was time to get out of there. She had to leave the hell now.


	2. Chapter 2

_just a small update here, nothing special. I will finish up with it when my mother will let me use her laptop again. Since the computer I am on will not allow me to open word. Damn word. Well hope you like_

* * *

Its about time I left this place, I don't want to be here anymore. Death would be better then hanging naked while they test on me. To find my weaknesses. I'm ready, the metal screeches in my ears as my strong vectors destroy the strong frame of my hold. Its satisfying to hear it all fall loudly to the ground. The sirens go off as my restraints break, and set me free.

I land easily on my feet, my hair falling slightly in front of my face. I shake my head to set it back in place, before I start to walk. Slowly, very slowly. Its been a long time since I walked. It feels good. My leg muscles bulge as I work them loose from their tight knots too long since I used them, they hurt now. There are guards shooting at me. My vectors shoot out and knock the bullets away with ease, I'm not scared. I don't mind if I die. It doesn't matter.

My eyes are barely open as the blood sprays everywhere from the two guards. I walk over their bodies. Throwing another person away from me as they shot. Its so easy. I want to laugh, But I can't. I never laughed. Except with Kohta. A tear leaks from my eye at the memory. It doesn't stop me from killing the rest of the guards. I step onto the elevator and sit down to cry for a moment. The door opens too fast and more bullets come.

My vectors knock them away even before my tears stop. That's ok, the helmet keeps them from showing, an they dry fast. So I don't care. I am going to get out of here.


	3. Chapter 3

-1I have to get away from here, I know that. I am walking slowly down the halls, my leg muscles tensing fully. I hate walking around naked. I remember being naked back to back by Kohta. I didn't mind that, because he didn't look at me. People behind the glass always looked at me. Some how I know that they like looking too. Its really awful. Now I am outside! Oh wow. The air fills my lungs with the sweet smell of the ocean. Its so nice I want to cry some more. I don't though, because the guards around me are still shooting. I hate killing them, but…I can't not kill them. I don't want to die yet. Not yet. I have to say sorry to Kohta. I didn't mean to kill his sister, his father. My mind took over, my pain. I didn't mean to and I want to say sorry so bad.

Tears fall again as I walk, I don't want them to because it gets hard to concentrate. BOOM! CRACK! Ow, I and shot in the helmet, it comes flying off and the cold air hits my face directly for the first time. I feel myself falling somewhere. Air whistling past my ears. I open my eyes to watch the ledge grow higher and higher. My mind is scrambling. In the moonlight I see my tears falling slower then I am. They glisten. 'How pretty.' I think as my vision fades. The last feeling I have is of my body crashing into ice cold water and being pulled under. This is it. I guess I won't be able to say sorry.


End file.
